


Amarillo

by STsuki



Series: Kaleidoscope Emotions (20) [10]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Domestic Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: ...lento era bueno, increíble. Lo que su compañero necesitaba y no había nada siendo él o un hombre lobo que fuera más importante...





	Amarillo

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado en el universo crossdressing-werewolf entre el reto 4 y el reto 6 pero más cerca del 4.

Changmin respiro agitado un par de veces y subió los últimos escalones hacia el apartamento de  Minho con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

  
Lento. Así es como habían decidido ir después de su reencuentro, no importaba que Minho se hubiese presentado ante _él,_ ni que le hubiera gustado que saltara a sus brazos e hicieran el ritual de acoplamiento esa misma noche.

  
Iban a ser novios que se conocen y pasan tiempo juntos, tienen peleas y todas esas cosas no tradicionales que los alfas por ende no hacían. Pero Minho no merecía ser tratado mediante tradiciones. Como alguien que no  tuviera voluntad, porque la tenía y era una de las cualidades que él más amaba.

Tocó la puerta y una sonrisa juguetona apareció en sus labios cuando un sorprendido Minho le abrió la puerta.

—Hola.

—¿Changmin ah qué haces aquí?

—Quería verte, ¿Puedo pasar?

—Uh, sí claro adelante —susurro tocando su rostro en un gesto nervioso dándose cuenta que llevaba pijama y el cabello en un moño alto y desaliñado. Iba a disculparse para poder ponerse algo más de ropa cuando un par de manos gentiles tocaron su rostro e inclinaron su cabeza para poder besarlo.

Minho se hundió contra la puerta y se aferró al cuello de Changmin mientras el beso se hacía largo y profundo. Se apartaron entre besos castos y caricias dulces y Minho parpadeo agitado y sorprendido.

—¿Y eso por qué fue?

—¿Por qué quería? Estas encantador y eso me vuelve un  _zombie besador._

—Oh sí, claro Changmin, estoy en pijama —dijo con una sonrisa y ligera burla en su voz, aunque había algo de ansiedad y angustia en su esencia.

  
Changmin lo miró y vio que llevaba un short pequeño y una camiseta _oversized_ de micky mouse que le colgaba lindamente de un hombro.

—¡Wow! Tienes razón, estas más encantador de lo que a primera vista observe.

—¡Basta ya! Ven ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Changmin rió porque la vergüenza, el nerviosismo y la alegría eran emociones que habían rodeado a Minho abruptamente, sin pizca de ansiedad.

—Traje algunos chocolates, fruta y palomitas. Pensé que podíamos mirar películas o algo.

—Gracias, no era necesario.

—Lo sé pero impulsos e instinto y no es tan sencillo detenerme cuando ya hice las cosas.

Minho sonrió por lo torpe y avergonzado que se veía y beso su nariz, después hundió su rostro contra el cuello de Changmin con algo de inseguridad. Estaba marcándolo deliberadamente con su esencia y eso era algo maravilloso y nuevo. Nunca había sido fan a ese tipo de demostración de afecto por las implicaciones que percibía el resto, pero en ese momento a Minho parecía no importarle, quizás se trataba del hecho de estar en su propio espacio lo que lo hacía sentirse más cómodo y audaz.

Changmin acarició su nariz contra todo el cuello de Minho y parte de su mejilla izquierda y volvió a besarlo, esta vez masajeó sus labios y probó su boca con deseo.

—Espera en el sofá, voy en un momento —susurro Minho apartándose de él con todo el cuerpo hormigueando.

Changmin asintió y fue a sentarse como en una nube a mirar televisión y esperar pacientemente a que Minho volviera y pudiera sentarse junto a él, muy cerquita y sin miedo a que tuviera una rabieta y le pidiera que no lo tocara. A veces cuando alguien o algo, lo hacían sentirse incómodo por la forma en quién era Minho necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo, había aprendido que forzar la situación o minimizarla era una mala idea.  Le gustaría saber porqué. Pero con el tiempo, con él tiempo sabría qué ocurrió.   
Parpadeo y se centró en la imagen frente a él, se derrumbó un poco más sobre el sofá y empezó a reír con los cambios bruscos de ánimo que estaba teniendo Rapunzel, bueno, la vida podía ser irónica cuando se lo proponía.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? —preguntó Minho maniobrando con dos charolas y un paquete de soda de arándanos entre manos.

—Shh el caballo los alcanzo, esa soda está bien —respondió Changmin haciendo un gesto enérgico para que le entregara las charolas. Minho rió y acomodo los alimentos, algo de mango, fresa y kiwi picada con recipientes de azúcar y chocolate aun lado, un cuenco de palomitas y otro con patatas fritas picantes.

Minho iba a recostarse en una otomana cuando un tirón en su muñeca lo hizo terminar sentado junto a Changmin con sus piernas colgando sobre las del alfa quien tomó un puñado de palomitas sin despegar sus ojos de la película. Minho mantuvo bajo control su corazón y se acurruco contra él, nervioso, ansioso, temeroso.

La risa escandalosa de Changmin termino de ayudarle a relajarse y se sonrojo un poco cuando uno de sus brazos lo rodeó acercándolo más.

Alegría, comodidad, felicidad, paz…

Eso sintió Minho mientras la película avanzaba y compartían risas y comida sin que ninguno de los dos esperase nada más del otro que sostenerse y estar ahí para cuando la vida tenía ganas de aplastarte.

Changmin deposito un beso caluroso contra su frente y Minho perfumo todo su costado, acariciando su pantorrilla con su pie en un gesto inconsciente, embelesado por la dulce escena de las lámparas.

En ese momento el alfa en Shim pensó que sí, lento era bueno, increíble. Lo que su compañero necesitaba y no había nada siendo él o un hombre lobo que fuera más importante.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 17 Agosto 2015 en http://tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx  
> Editado el 19 Abril de 2017.


End file.
